Seeds of Emerald Destiny
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Please note there will be changes to the timeline due to Emerald andi will be posting a poll**

 **{Line Break}**

Lily Potter sighed she had spent the last year in hiding with her husband James Potter and her daughter Emerald Potter, While her husband might be putting all his faith in their old headmaster Dumbledore she didn't more so how he seem to have a calculating gleem in his eyes every time he looks at her daughter and so she spent the first 8 months in hiding going over old notes she had managed to copy during her time as a unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries before she had found a set of runes that would send her daughter away to a different version of earth but it was classed as a dark ritual as it would take her life to send her daughter away, She also had found another set of runes that would transfer her magic into her daughter to enact one final spell that she had crafted herself with the help of her friend Selene Lovegood that would use her magic to do a scaning pulse of where she would land and and then adapt herto grant her the best chances of surviving where she ended up and so the last 4 months had been spent craving the needed runes in her daughters crib in a way that they would together and not against eachother.  
 **{Line Break}**  
Lily smiled down at her daughter who she had dressed ealier that day in a green and silver dress while her daughters Emerald green eyes watched her and smiled before she ran her hand through her daughters odd and unnatually deep crimson red hair but she guessed it was her bright red hair and her husdans dark brown almost black hair combining to make her daughters hair that deep crimson red, Before she could get a chance to get her daughter ready for bed the wards she and her husband had set up alerted them to someone crossing the edge of the fidelius charm towards their home as James ran into the living room shouting for her to take Emerald and run Lily ran upstairs to Emeralds nursery and wraped her daughter up in a pink blanket and put a note in the folds of the blanket that she had prepaired months ago when she had started to carve the runes in the crib.

"Remeber Emerald love mommy loves you with all her heart" Lily says as she activates the runs that would claim her life and send her daughter away as the door to emerald nursery is blasted down "YOU WON'T HURT MY DAUGHTER YOU MONSTER!" Lily shouts as she starts casted every curse she knew both light and the dark ones that she had learned during her time as an unspeakable soon she felt her magic leaving her the cuts she got from the dark curses sent at her from Voldemort was bleeding heavily.

"It's a shame that you would fight me to the death instead of joining me Lily Potter you would've been among my inner circle with your knowlage of curses but alast you did put up a good fighter so i must commend you on that" Voldemort says not noticing the tip of lily's wand glow green much like his was so it was with great surprise that at the same time he and Lily shouted their last spell of their fight "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and as the killing curse hit them both a glow appears around Emerald as the runes complete their activation all of Lily's remaining magic along with the magic in the air going temporarily going into emerald.  
 **{Line Break}**  
It was in a flash of light followed but a faint blue/white pulse of magic that Emerald arrived as her mothers last spell went to work adapting her to where she had arrived witch had been a Habitat in space along with genetic engineered humans, The magic for the spell went about doing the last part of it's design and that was adapting Emerald to best survive where she was and as such she gained an unmatched spatial awareness along with her genes being enhanced partially that under any test would show her as only going through half of the genetic engineering needed to create Coordinators, It was shortly after all this happened that Patric Zala his wife and 3 year old son came across Emerald who was sound asleep in one of the many parks that made up the recreation area of the Space Habitat that was one of many colonies that Coordinators called home.  
{Line Skip}  
14 Year old Emerlad Zala smoothed out her white and black Z.A.F.T uniform she had advanced through both the basic academy and the officer training quickly since she enlisted when she was 12 opting to complete her highschool classes before she enlisted and she was glad that she had missed not only the 1st Bloody Valentine war but the 2nd as well even if it was just barely on the plus side she had managed to spend time with her older brother Athren Zala and here she was now being given command of the sister ship of the Minerva the Athena it was to late to help in the war but she was glad as many of the crew was from her gradurating year meaning most was between the ages of 16 and 20 with only the senor officers minus the Captain spot that she was given being experianced officers that had served different ships during the 1st and 2nd Bloody Valentine Wars.

Walking up to her chair Emerald smiles at the crew on the bridge of the Athena before sitting down in the Captains chair before saying "I know many of you are worried about me being Captain due to my age but i swear i will do my best to make this ship and it's crew proud as it's Captain" with nods of their heads the bridge crew accept Emerald statement even if they was still wary about having a Captain so young "Helm take us out and try not to scratch the paintjob" emerald says joking slightly at the end to help ease her crew's tentsion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: 16/10/2015**

 **{Line Break}**

Emerald sat at her desk her terminal's stand-by screen showing the Z.A.F.T logo while she thought about her family along with what happened after her father and mother had found her after she had lost her orginal parents as her father had let her know shortly before he died that despite beign adopted and even showing her the note she had been found with that he loved her as if she had been born his and the same had been with her mother before she died when Junius 7 was hit.

"Heh to think that htanks to me the birth issues have been solved all thanks to my gene set up only going through a half egineered instead of fully engineered birth leading to the creation of the new gens who'l have the best of both worlds as it was" Emerald says to herself not knowing that it was her mothers magic that made her what most are calling 'The Orginal New Gen' when she first arrived at the Plants homeland that led to the Zala's adopting her causing her to smile, emerald might not have known her birth parents due to them more them likely being killed by a terrorist that was hunting them down because of her the note left with her didn't give much details only asking whoever found her to take her in or at least take her somewhere that she could be raised safely they had guessed someone had done that already as she was found in the lats homeland near where her parents and older brother had been walking.

 **{Line Break}**

Albus dumbledore was not a happy man, not a happy man at all first James Potter had the nerve to fall in love with that upstart mudblood Lily Evans and not the Pureblood witch he had planed, then it was through heavy and liberal use of compulsion charms that let him get the Potters and their young daughter to hide under the fidelius charm instead of behind the seige wards of Potter Manor after he had herd the prophecy given about their daughter and Tom Riddle but the Mudblood had to ruin things by using an unkown rune matrix that all he could pick out from it was ment to send the Potters half-blood brat somewhere away from Britain that was safe for her, next they had made it so he couldn't seal their wills so it was out in the open who was really their secret keeper and that he had case the fidelius charm, not only that but they had sealed all their vults including their brats trust vault to only be opened by them or their daughter being there in person and only after going through test to proove they was under the effects of potions of spells, and so here he was plotting on using the Twi-Wizard Tournament and the Goblet of Fire to summon her to Hogwarts where she belong so he could get his plans back on track and he wished he knew where Tom was as he didn't come after Flamal's Stone in what would've been the Potter brats first year. all the while he was plotting he never even bothered to think to ask Snape about his dark mark or else he would've known Tom Riddle A.K.A Voldemort had been truely killed that October, 31st, 1981.

 **{Line Break}**

Emerald looked up suddenly from her trip down memory lane while musing out loud "Why do I suddenly want to kill a colour blind old man for?" before pushing the the feeling to the back of her mind before stretching.

"I wonder how my big brother is doing in ORB with the Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Athha" emerald muses before giggling "I do hope I get a sister-in-law soon with how thos 2 look and act around eachother" looking at the timeshe sighed and put on her white and black officers coat and heads towards the bridge wondering if something interesting'll happen during the Athena's 1st patrol near the remains of the Genesis array her father had used on the moon and then later almost used on the earth.

Just as Emerald floated onto the Athena's bridge she felt her Spatial Awareness alert her to something being wrong "Something's not right here" Emerald says softly but it was herd by the others on the bridge who tensed having herd of the New-Gen's extremely high Spatial Awareness that seemed to grant them a limited precognition ability when danger is around or in most cases using the dragoon systems in some of the custom made Mobile Suits or as they are being called now Gundams due to their OS boot up.

"Ma'am?" Sable her 2nd in command speaks up after afew seconds of silence with Emerald only responds was lefting up2 fingers that got a nod from Sable "All hands to Level 2 battle Satations, I repeat all hands to Level 2 Battle Stations, all Mobile Suit pilots suit up and be ready to sortie" before the ship started to shake and shudder as a ghostly green cloud seemed to form ahead of the Athena as what appeared to be Lightning came out of the cloud and strike the Athena and seemingly start drawing the ship towards the cloud.

"Helm get us away from this...thing" Sable shouts while Emerald closes her eyes to focus on everyting going on around her before her calm voice cuts through the chaos going on around the bridge "Level 1 battle Stations, what ever the thing is it's dragging us into it reather we want to or not, so it's no use burning out engines out trying to escape it as we don't have enough time to turn the ship around" Emerald opened her eyes that had a hard edge to them "I want all weapons hot when we get to where ever that thing'll take us" before closing her eyes as everyone got to their tasks at hand 'I pray i've made the right choice and hat i can get everyone back to their families' emerald says iin her mind before the ship hit's the ghostly green cloud and vanishes.

 **{Line Break}**

A ghostly green cloud appeared near a planet where it slowly began a uncontrolled decent towards the planet's surface.

"Status Report" Emerald barks to the bridge crew who start sounding off.

"Engines offline and reports are stating it's electrical circuits beyond repair ma'am"

"Mobile suit launchers damaged ma'am"

"Weapons offline ma'am"

"Radar and thermal scanners along with IFF systems are offline ma'am"

"Communications...barely operation ma'am"

"Do what you can to get this ship ready for entry into the planets atmosphere as without engines we are going down.

 **{Line Break}**

 **I'm going to leave off here so I hope you enjoy it and do give me ideas for what they should upgrade just remember it'll eventually will be brought back to the gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny AU universe Emerald was raised in and calls her home so try not to over do it with the suggestions**


	3. Chapter 3 Filler

**Chapters 2 and 3 Edit: 16/10/2015**

 **{Line Break}**

Athren Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha watched the footage taken by one of Z.A.F.T's supply ships as the Athena was seemingly dragged into a spatial could of some sort and vanished with a frown on their faces along with many others from both the Plants and ORB union as his sister and her ship vanishing had caused an uproar among the Plants and the ORB Union for Z.A.F.T and the Plants it was mostly the lost of his sister who had from studying her genetic design doctors had managed to cure the issue with lowering birth rates among the 2nd and 3rd generation Coordinators causing her to be a natinal hero as a result, for the ORB union it was the potential lose of the ship's crew along with the fact that many are betting Cagalli and Athren'll get together meaning the protental sister-in-law to their leader was M.I.A.

 **{Line Break}**

Emerald opened the ships, ship wide comms as the Athena starts to shake as it enters the planets atmosphere.

"All hands brace yourselves as without engines the Athena is about to undergo a uncontrolled atmospheric entry...may god help keep us safe" Emerald says as she cuts the comm line and straps herself into her captains chair as the Athena starts to shake violently as the underside of the ship starts to heat up as the planets gravity increases the ships speed and the last thing herd throughout the ship as the Athena crashed into the water before bringing up on a beach would be the sound of metal tearing and bulkheads snapping.

{Time skip: 6 months}

Emerald sighed as she looked at the wreckage that was once the Athena before placing a flower on a stone that marked the graves of the crew memebrs that died ether from the crash or the injuries they received from the crash before she turned to Sable who had to use a cane to help support her weight on her right leg.

"Emerald we've managed to get that strange shipyard powered up" Sable says causing the 14 year old Z.A.F.T captain to sigh before looking at Sable.

"Let's get going then...I have a ship design that I was going to show my brother and lady Cagalli" Emerald says getting a curious look from Sable.

{Time skip: Emerald age 16}

Emerald looked out over the mostly completed ship and smiles sure it was nearly 900 meters long and 300 meters wide but she and her crew was happy with it they had also managed to decode some of the data in the shipyards data core and was happy for the new nutrition-ion generators and sub-light engines along with the hyper-drive would allow for them to travel home a lot faster, now it was only a matter of time before they was able to launch the ship along with naming it.

{Time skip: Emerald Age 18}

"All stations report in" Emerald states calmly as the now 18 year old captain who was now wearing an all black military uniform instead of a Z.A.F.T uniform much like the rest of her crew having forgone the need to show themselves as apart of Z.A.F.T until they are able to reach their home and get their ship the Celestial registered.

"Main power is online Auxiliary power on stand-by Ma'am"

"sub-light Engines and hyper-drive online and ready Ma'am"

"Communications online Ma'am"

"Artificial and Anti gravity generators are online and ready to spin up Ma'am"

"weapons are on stand-by and ready Ma'am"

"Launch bays are operational Ma'am"

"Shields online and active Ma'am"

"Sensors are online and operational Ma'am"

"Good then spin up the Anti-gravity generators and get us off of this planet " Emerald says getting a chorus of "Yes Ma'am" from the bridge crew as the ship gives a shudder as it starts to lift off from where it had been built.

"Switching to sub-light engines" the helmsman says as the inertial dampeners kick in as the ship accelerates before leaving the atmosphere of the planet.

"Let's begin our search for home people" Emerald says as the Celestial enters a hyper-space window and vanishes into it.

 **{Line Break}**

 **Okay for anyone who wants to know what their new ship looks like then do a image search on any search engine for the robotech dryl cruiser.**


	4. poll

in case no one bothered to look at my profile today is the last day to vote on the poll I got posted


End file.
